Halloween Party!
Info of this story This story will be worked on from here to Halloween. Anypony can come once the Party starts. Can't wait to see you there Planning "YES! IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGIAN! YES!" Yelled Nic11 as he flew throught Ponyville. "What is that idiot yelling about now?" moaned Mark as he walked out of his house, " Go to bed! It's 9 p.m........Idiot." "HALLOWEEN!" Yelled Nic11 as he landed by Mark. "The one time of year crazy ponies can go and be seen as normal and kids running throught town hyped up on candy!" "You mean Nightmare Night." "Night what?" asked Nic11 as looked at Mark. " It's the pony version of Halloween. So it's almost time?" asked Mark as he walked into his house with Nic11. "Two weeks.....We should hold a Halloween Party." said Nic11 as he sat in a chair. "And why should we do that?" asked Mark as he pulled a jug or cider down from a cabnet. "Well, it would be a good time for everyone to visit, plus who doesn't like Halloween?" asked Nic11 as he walked to Mark. "You're staring at one." said Mark as he poured two mugs with cider." It's stupid. Kids running around, all this fake decorations, and the costumes, " he spits what little cider he drank," the costumes are either to fake to be real or are really dull." "What excuses are those?!" asked Nic11 as he tossed his mug of cider at Mark," Come on Mark.....you might get to see Chii." Mark's ears perked upat the idea of seeing Chii in his house. "Okay, what the plan?" "Okay, first we need invitations and decorations......well maybe only the invitations" said Nic11 as he looked around Mark's house. "Hahaha, I forgot to laugh. So my house needs some work done." "Forget that, lets send the invitations. Now who to invite?" Said Nic11 as he and Mark sat down at a table and started to write names on a list. Invitations #Ruby rocks #Elena Flare #"Chii" Essin #Nickolai Bloodgood #Edward Richtofen "Why is he coming?" asked Mark as he saw the list. "He screams Halloween.....visually" said Nic11 as he stared at Mark. "Fine, who else?" asked Mark as he looked at the list agian #Marisa Dempsey #Nick Eclip #Waffle Mint "WHAT?! WHY HIM?!?!" yelled Mark as he saw who was also on the list. " His name is funny." said Nic11 as turned to Mark. "whwhwhwh......fine." said Mark as he gave up on the fight. "Now...is this really all we know?" asked Nic11 as he looked at the list. "Friend making is Nick Eclips job, not mine." said Mark as he stared at the list. "Well.....odds are people will tell others too." Said Nic11 as he started to write the letters: Dear ________________, : You have been invited to a party. : Date: Halloween/ Nightmare Night : Time: 6:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m : Dress: In Halloween Costumse : Please invite who you want too. Costume Hunting "So what are you dressing up as for Halloween?" asked Nic11 as he helped Mark carry decorations to his house. "I don't know....a vampire?" chuckled Mark as he opened the door. " NO! And besides, that wouldn't be fun...how about a butler?" said Nic11 as he set the decorations on the ground. Mark gave Nic11 a look of pure dread, "Really? How many time do I have to tell you, I'm going as Sebastion." "Please Mark." Begged Nic11, like a child, at Mark's feet. "Nic11...I'm not dressing as a butler. I would dress as a fairy before I would dress as a butler." A smile grew across Nic11's face as he looked up at Mark, " Really?!" "Oh hooves and feathers." moaned Mark as he say Nic11 point to a corner with his wings, "You didn't?" "Oh, but I did Mark. So: Fairy or Butler?" "Nic11, don't tell anyone about this till the party....SWEAR TO IT!" Yelled Mark as he walked out of a room. "I Pinkie Swear Mark." said Nic11 as he put this hoof over his eye. "Good....Now, for your costume." said Mark as he walked over to Nic11. "I got mine already." said Nic11 as he pointed to a white jacket with a hood that could cover all of his Face. "No, you're not going as that. You wouldn't be able to do anything.....I got an idea." "What?! It took me three months to make that with Rarity. All our hardwork, for nothing?!" Yelled Nic11 as he follwed Mark to his room. (Nic11's room....he lives with Mark now). "How about one of these?" said mark as he held a book in his wings. "NO! Besides, I don't know a Blacksmith." said Nic11 as he set the book down on his bed. "Okay...how about this one?" said Mark as he pulled another book down. "Mark...All the characters are monsters and girls." said Nic11 as he set tha book too on his bed. " I'll be reading that then.....what's this?" said Mark as he pulled down a smal booklet with paper sticking out of it," Is this...a scketch book?....these are." "Bad, I know." said Nic11 as he turned around. "No...really good. Why don't you show ponies these?" asked Mark as he flipped throught the book. "Like anypony would like to see that." said Nic11 as he sat on the floor. "Well, maybe the will. How about we try to make this drawing your coustume." said Mark as he put the book on Nic11's lap to a certian page. "Hmm......okay. I'll have to return the jacket to Rarity." said Nic11 as he smiled at the idea of that drawing being his costume. "Not really. That seems abit big for you..maybe next year?" asked Mark as he went to his room. " Yeah...Night Mark." said Nic11 as he turned to his bed".....MARK!!!!" Party Time! "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" Bounced Nic11 as he flew around Mark. "Sir, please get down." said Mark with no emotions. "Why, Sebastion?" giggled Nic11 as he landed in front of Mark. "I had to say I would be this before I dressed as a fariy." said Mark as he walked to the door," But at least I have my revenge." "And what is that?" chuckeled Nic11 as he walked to the living room. There stood a Kareroke machine with Vinly Scatce setting up a DJ stand by it." No." "Happy Nightmare Night Nic11." Laughed Mark ashe gave an evil chuckle that could make ice freeze. You all can come in and write when you want now. :) Have fun. Category:Party Category:Halloween Category:Multi-Writters Fan-Fictions